Ryley Playlist
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: A playlist for Ryley, mainly cute songs, some sad, some downright depressing, but nonetheless, all to do with love. :3
1. Chapter 1: Trampoline

**So um…..if you're one of my followers/follow one of my stories…..I'm not dead. I just….gahhhhh… sorry but for "A Whole New World" I'm deleting the new and old Directions parings because I don't know where to go with that I'm sorry, maybe later on when I know what to do with them and yea…..**  
**Anyway I flipping ship Ryley sooooooooo hard! Dudes so I made this story for them, hope you enjoy. C:**

_And who would have thought that a cutie-pie just like you,_  
_Would have anything to do with a smelly dude like me?_  
_I find it hard to believe._  
_And who would have thought that you ever would've,_  
_Kissed my cheek in your backyard,_  
_On your trampoline that night,_  
_I never put up a fight._

I remember when Marley invited me to her house one day after football practice. I always wondered what she would want with me when I was so smelly, she was just so cute, and adorable, and funny, and beautiful, and everything I could have ever asked for in a girl. I remember when we were jumping around on her trampoline and she kissed me on my cheek. She blushed and looked away, "Sorry," she said. I took her hand and said, "But, I didn't put up a fight, did I?" I said as I turned her head to face me.

_And I know that you're all shook up,_  
_From a terrible relationship, _  
_He broke your heart,_  
_Yeah, he tore you into pieces,_  
_But I promise you dear,_  
_I'll never touch you like he did,_  
_So, baby, please take my hand,_  
_And you'll never be alone again._

I knew that when she met me she was still trying to figure out how she felt about Jake. We almost went out, but Jake got jealous of me and asked her out before I did, and she said yes. He ended up braking her heart, just like he always did, and I was there for her, holding her hand, drying her tears, and just holding her. She was still learning how to trust, but I would never do anything to hurt her, I mean how do you "accidentally" cheat? With me, she would never feel alone, or worthless again.

_And every single time I look into your eyes,_  
_I see a little bit more sunshine,_  
_I feel a little bit more like me,_  
_Instead of who it turns out to be _  
_Wouldn't trade it for a thing, can I call you my baby?_

Every time I look into her eyes, I feel more alive, more like who I am, not who people think I am. I always smile when I'm around her. I wouldn't trade a single moment I've spent with her for anything, all I want to do is call her mine. Is that too much to ask for?

_And I know that you're all shook up,_  
_From a terrible relationship, _  
_He broke your heart,_  
_Yeah, he tore you into pieces,_  
_But I promise you dear,_  
_I'll never touch you like he did,_  
_So, baby, please take my hand,_  
_And you'll never be alone again._  
_'Cause I know he broke your heart, but I'll love you till the end._

Oh yeah, I couldn't call her mine because she still didn't know if she could trust guys because of Jake. Sometimes, when Marley isn't home, I go and talk to her mom. "I would honestly love it if you and Marley were together, you've been there for her, from the bulimia, to Jake and everything." I smiled at her, "Thanks Ms. Rose." At least I knew I had her mom's blessing. If only she would be mine.

_So baby please take my hand, and you'll never be alone again._  
_So baby please take my hand, and you'll never be alone again._  
_So baby please take my hand, and you'll never be alone again._

Marley came up to me one day and said, "Ok Ryder, I'm willing to give us a try." I broke out in a wide smile and said, "Really? Are you sure?" "Yeah, I know that you won't do anything to hurt me," she said with a slight smile.  
I took her hand and we walked down the halls together, if it's up to me, she will never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2: shesgotstyle

_If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer_

_Oh my God, I pray for another_

_Chance to drive down back highways_

_Till I stumble upon your beautiful face_

_Your presence isn't what kills me,_

_It's that artistic gleam _

_That's taking over my scenery _

_Dream by dream_

Her hat. I think she loves that hat more than life itself. But that's okay, because I love that hat too. We were both away at college and seeing each other was getting harder and harder, so one day, after all my classes, I took off and went to go see her, I have to see that beautiful face of hers again.

I remember what drew me in the first time I saw her, it wasn't just her beauty, it was everything about her, her artistic gleam, the way she wasn't hiding who her mother was, it was all amazing to me. And now, as I'm driving over to see her, it's the first time that I spoke to her that keeps replaying in my mind, and my dreams.

_You might think I'm incapable_

_Of loving a soul like yours_

_You might think I'm a fool_

_For you._

I remember when I first asked her out, she didn't think that someone could love her, and for some reason, especially not me.

"But what do you see in me? I mean, I'm going to end up like my mom, just like Kitty said, you wouldn't want that, you don't want me Ryder," she said as she looked down at the ground, close to tears. "Marley, you're all I want. You're not going to end up like your mom, and if you do, so will I. You can't let Kitty keep you down, you're amazing. And I know that you and your mom make the best meatballs ever so, I will enjoy it," I said giving her a smile.

She looked up and smiled back at me, "You're a fool." "For you," I said.

'_Cause girl you got style,_

_And that's what I love about you_

_The way that you sit back and watch this grow_

_You got dreams,_

_And therefore I believe in you._

_All the small town people with their big remarks,_

_Ain't got jack to say about my movie star_

_She's got style._

I knocked on her door and, that hat of hers was on her head. I kind of expected it, and was happy to see it on her head. "Ryder!" she said as she hugged me tight. We went inside and talked like we hadn't been away from each other at all. She was telling me all about her dreams. She wants to be a famous singer, because her mother raised a star.

"But I don't know if I can do it, I mean, not a lot of people like me," she said as she looked down.

"Marley, you have dreams, so I believe in you. And all the people back in Lima, or here, they don't have anything to say about you, because you are amazing, and no one can ever top you. Yeah sure, they're judgmental, but when it comes to you, they have nothing bad to say. You've got that kind of style that people love, Marley."

_If it's not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger,_

_Or the truth that I'm so naïve,_

_My heart keeps leaping back to you._

_Like a dog tied to a tree._

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_It's ridiculous to me,_

_But without by my side girl…_

Sometimes, because of all the bullying Kitty had put her through, she didn't think she was "worthy" of me. "You can't let her get you down, no matter how mad I get at the fact that you don't see what I see, I always go back to you, because you are amazing, just the way you are. I know that this must sound crazy to you, but you are 'worthy' of me. If anything I should be the one worried that you could leave me at any second, you're better than this, and this town, and everything, Marley! But I really hope you don't because I love you by my side."

_You might think I'm incapable_

_Of loving a soul like yours_

_You might think I'm a fool_

_For you._

"Why do you stick around Ryder? I'm not going to get better, I will always see and hear Kitty telling me who I'll become. How can you love me?" she asked me, as I caught her leaning over a toilet again. "I love you because, you're you. You really shouldn't let Kitty get in the way of you seeing how beautiful and perfect you are, at least to me," I said as I picked her head up. "You're such a big fool," she said. "For you I am."

_'Cause girl you got style,_

_And that's what I love about you_

_The way that you sit back and watch this grow_

_You got dreams,_

_And therefore I believe in you._

_All the small town people with their big remarks,_

_Ain't got jack to say about my movie star_

_She's got style._

One day, after getting signed to a label, I went over to Marley to ask her if she wanted to sing a song with me on the album.

"I would love to! But why me?" she asked.

I began to say, "'Cause I love you, and you have the best voice I've ever heard. And you've sat here, watching me get signed to this record company. And this way, maybe your dreams will come true too! I'm thinking of your dreams too, because I believe in you. They'll love you there, they won't have anything bad to say about you."

_What are the odds of finding someone just like you,_

_Tell me why I never wanted to go back home?_

_I'm still falling for you today._

Years later, back in Lima, after having the time of our lives being famous, we sat by the fireplace and watched as our oldest kid crawled over to us for the first time. What were the odds of finding someone just like her? Why did I kind of hesitate to move back home and live this life? It was amazing. As we were holding our child in our arms, I whispered in Marley's ear, "I'm still falling for you today." And the truth is, I was.

**shesgotstyle by nevershoutnever!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just The Way You Are

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinnin'  
__Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'  
__She's so beautiful  
__And I tell her everyday._

I love the way her hair can flop from one way to another and it still look amazing. Her blue eyes put the stars to shame. Sometimes I look over at her and randomly tell her that she's beautiful, well more like, I do this everyday.

_Yeah…  
__I know, I know, when I complement her, she won't believe me,  
__And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
__But every time she asks me, "Do I look ok?"  
__I say,_

"You're beautiful, Marley," I told her. She gave me a half smile and said, "You're going crazy, but it's ok. I don't like you because you're sane." "Why don't you see what I see? Every time I look at you, I see the most beautiful thing in the world," I said. "Well, maybe we'll never know."

"_When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
_'_Cause you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are._

"Why are you even worried? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Everyone loves you because you're so loveable. I wouldn't change anything about you, Marley. You are amazing," I told her as she looked at herself in the mirror after asking me if she looked fine.  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should go change or something," she began to say.  
"No, you look perfect right now. Let's go," I said as I take her hand and lead her out the door. She's amazing just the way she is; why can't she see that?

_And when you smile,  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
_'_Cause girl, you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are."_

"Ryder, what do you think about my smile?" Marley asked one day as she was looking in the mirror making different faces and smiles.  
"I think that everyone, in the whole world has wanted to see that amazing Marley smile of yours," I said.  
She gave me a half smile, "See? Billions of people would give their first born child for that smile! Imagine what they would give for a full one?" I said, making her laugh. Marley really is amazing.

_Yeah  
__Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,  
__Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy,  
__She's so beautiful,  
__And I tell her everyday_

After I made her laugh, she covered her mouth.  
"What did you do that for?" I asked her, as I moved her hand from her mouth.  
"I don't really like my laugh," she said as she looked down.  
"Well, I think that your laugh is one of the best sounds on earth. In fact, I think it's pretty sexy," I said, giving her a slight smirk.  
She blushed, "Stop it, Ryder," she said as she smiled.  
"Ok, fine," I said as I kissed her lips, something I could do all day, everyday.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,  
__If perfect's what you're searching for than just stay the same.  
__So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
__You know I'll say,_

I hate it when I find her leaning over the toilet. It makes me feel like she doesn't believe anything I tell her.  
"Why do you do this to yourself, Marley?" I asked her as I held her, while sitting on the bathroom floor.  
"So I can be perfect," she said without looking at me.  
"I would never ask you to change, and honestly, you are perfect. You can't let what other people say about you get in the way with how you feel about yourself. You always look amazing."

"_When I see your face,  
__There's not a thing that I would change,  
_'_Cause girl, you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are._

"Come on, Marley, let's just go," I told her one day as I was opening the door.  
"Where are we going?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
"I want everyone around to see how beautiful you are," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from off the couch.  
"You're so crazy Ryder," she said giving me a small smile.  
"But I do this because I love you just the way you are."

_And when you smile,  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
_'_Cause you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are."_

"Come on, give me that Marley smile!" I said to her as we were walking in the park, and I had a camera in front of her face.  
"Ryder, what are you doing?" she asked as she slightly shock her head and gave me a small smile.  
"See that? The entire world is now a better place, just because you smiled for the camera," I said.  
"You're so crazy, Ryder Lynn," she said.  
"And you're amazing, Marley Rose."

_The way you are,  
__The way you are,  
__Girl, you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are._

We were walking down the street one day and I heard a voice call out from behind us. It sounded familiar, in a bad way.  
We turned around and saw the reason Marley had become anorexic, Kitty.  
"We can keep walking if you," I told Marley as I held her hand even tighter.  
"No, it's okay. I think I can handle it," she said.  
"Well, you still haven't blown up the size of a circus tent yet, so maybe the fat gene hasn't kicked in yet," were the first words out of Kitty's mouth when she caught up to us.  
Marley just looked down at the ground. "Why do you mess with her like this?" I asked Kitty.  
"Because she took Jake from me, and she didn't even end up with him. How the hell do you think you can just take my guy away from me and not get hated for it?" Kitty asked. "But either way, I will always be better than you," she said and walked off.  
I started going after her, not really knowing what I was going to do, I was just mad, but Marley said, "Don't. It's not worth it."  
"What do you mean it's not worth it? She's made your life a living hell and now that we graduated, she thinks she can still bring you down!" I said.  
"Well, I'm learning that I can't listen to her, and you've helped me with that," she said as she looked me in the eyes.  
"You really are amazing Marley, you know that right?"

_When I see your face,  
__There's not a thing that I would change,  
_'_Cause you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are._

"I kind of hope the baby comes out looking more like you," Marley said to me one day.  
"What? Why?" I asked, giving her a confused look.  
"You're better looking than I am, that's why," she said.  
"Marley, I wouldn't change a thing about your face. It's amazing, just like you are."

_And when you smile  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
_'_Cause girl, you're amazing,  
__Just the way you are.  
__Yeah._

I remember the first time I ever saw her smile because of me.  
I was doing one of my legendary dances during the game and I looked out into the crowd and saw the most beautiful smile ever.  
My whole world kind of stopped at that moment and I just kept looking at her.  
I still to this day just stop whenever she smiles. Because it's amazing, just like her.

**"Just The Way You Are" by Pierce The Veil, originally by Bruno Mars. **

* * *

So I was wondering what you guys would think if I did a really dark and depressing song in here. I was thinking of "Match Into Water" by Pierce The Veil, but I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss Me Slowly

**For the Guest who suggested it:**

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
__Tonight, don't leave me alone.  
__Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
__To the edge of all, we've ever known_

"Marley, you don't have to go," I said as she was at the door.  
"I know that you want me to stay, but I don't know, I mean every time I think things are going amazing, something goes wrong. I'm getting out before I get hurt. I'm so sorry, Ryder," she said with tears in her eyes.  
"No Marley, please. It's really late, at least wait until the morning, when you can see better. Just don't leave me alone tonight," I said as I held her hand and walked her back to the couch.  
"Ok, just for tonight, but in the morning, I'm gone," she said.  
"Fine, just tell me everything that's happened to you. Tell me all you've ever known, and why you think that something will happen between us," I said as I put my arm around her and sat down.  
"Well….." she began, and I was listing, I was not going to let Marley get away.

_I can see you there with the city lights,  
__Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
__I can breath you in.  
__Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
__No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
__As our heads leaned in._

She began to tell me, starting from the last guy before me.  
She said that they had lived together in the city and that everything was fine, she had even heard that he was going to ask her to marry him, but then she found out that he had been cheating on her. She said she had seen them from across the street one night when she was walking home. She said that after that, she ran upstairs and waited from him to come home. That night, he never did, He called and told her that he was spending the night with his mother, because she called him and asked him to come over. So she packed up her things and went back home with her mother.I was able to imagine Marley doing all of this, I pulled her closer to me and I was able to breath her in, she was too amazing to have gone through all of the things she has.  
At that moment, I wanted her to know that I would always be there for her. Her head began to move toward mine, and out heads began to lean in.  
"I won't do that to you, Marley," I said as I kissed her.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
__But with my eyes closed all I see,  
__Is the skyline, through the window,  
__The moon above you and the streets below.  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

She pulled away, "Ryder, don't. Please."  
"Marley, I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm not going to do anything like that to you. In fact, right now, the only thing that I can see in my future, is you and me, in some kind of nice building, with a ton of people around, and the only thing I can see is you in the most beautiful white dress ever,"  
"Really?" she asked as she leaned in again.  
"Yeah, really. Don't run away from me" I said as our lips were close together.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me.  
__Tonight, don't leave me alone.  
__She shows me everything she used to know,  
__Picture frames and country roads,  
__When the days were long, and the world was small._

"You won't leave, right Ryder?" she asked as she looked me in the eyes.  
"As long as you're here, so will I be," I said.  
She got up and walked over to one suit case she had packed. She began to get things out of it, and finally, she found the things she was looking for. She came back and sat down with me and began to show me all of the pictures.  
"Hey, that's Lima," I said with a smile as I looked at them.  
"Yeah, that was back when I thought the world couldn't get any bigger than Lima," she said with a sigh.

_She stood by as it fell apart,  
__Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
__But I won't be the one to let you go._

"My parents always fought, that was normal, but not the way they did. They fought about the smallest things, and I just stood by and watched it. Sometimes I think like I could have done something, or that they would have been better off if I hadn't been born. Then, they were still married, but they slept in different rooms, then one day, my dad just left. He never came back and he never sent anything to tell me where he was or how he was doing, he just dropped off the face of the earth," Marley said as she looked at what she told me was the last picture her family took together.  
"But, I won't leave you Marley. Don't leave me wondering what I could have done, just like you do. I will always be here for you, no matter how hard things get," I said, and I meant every word.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
__But with my eyes closed all I see,  
__Is the skyline, through the window,  
__The moon above you and the streets below.  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

"We have the future ahead of us, and I want you to be in mine," I told her.  
"Why would you want me? I never really understood that. You could have had any girl, but you chose me. Why?" she asked.  
"Because, even in a room full of so many other girls, all I'm able to see is you, because you shine like no other person I've ever seen. You're you, and that's why I chose you. Sometimes _I _wonder what _I _did to have _you_ love _me_," I said. "So please, don't leave now. We still have so much time together."

_Don't run away  
__And it's hard to love again,  
__When the only way it's been,  
__When the only love you know,  
__Just walked away.  
__If it's something that you want,  
__Darling, you don't have to run,  
__You don't have to go.  
__Just stay with me, baby stay with me._

"You don't have to go. I know that it's hard to love again after someone leaves you, and have been hurt the same way you have, but you don't have to do the same. If you want to feel love again, than you should stay, don't run away. You don't have to go. Just, stay, please," I begged her as I looked into her eyes.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
__But with my eyes closed all I see,  
__Is the skyline, through the window,  
__The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go.)  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

"Don't say that you think this might not be worth it. How will you know if you don't try?" I asked her.  
"Ryder, let me think for a little bit," she said.  
"Why can't you see that I'm not your dad, I'm not Jake, I'm not any other guy out there. I'll be here for you, I won't leave, and you don't have to leave either. I don't know what I would do without my Marley Rose, please don't make me find out."

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
__But with my eyes closed all I see,  
__Is the skyline, through the window,  
__The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go.)  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

"You know what? I'm willing to stay. I don't know what will happen with us, but I don't care anymore! I have you, and you want me more than I could have ever imagined. I'm not going to let you go, Ryder. You're a really catch," she said as she leaned in.  
She broke away and said, "I should go unpack."  
I grabbed her tiny waist, "Not right now. That can wait for the morning. Tonight, we have better things to do," I said as I picked her up and lead her to the bedroom.

**Song: "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute **


	5. Chapter 5: A Match Into Water

**Warning! You may cry, deals with suicide. Character may go crazy. Sad, but deals with love.  
****You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

_Let's go!_

_I kissed the scars on her skin,  
__I still think you're beautiful,  
__And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend.  
__I screamed out, "God, you vulture!  
__Bring her back, or take me with her!"_

By the time I got there, it was too late. She was gone. I saw the pills on the floor next to her. Why would she do it? It took me a while to look at the body, but when I did I fell to my knees. I picked up her body and held it in my arms and I rocked back and forth, unable to think of what else to do. Finally, I looked up to the sky and said, "Why would you take her? She was my everything! Bring her back or take me with her! Bring her back, now! I swear, this isn't fair! Why would you listen to what she wanted? Why would you take her from me? What did I do to you? Huh? Why would you take her!?"

_Tear it down, break the barricades.  
__I want to see what sound it makes.  
__I hate this flavor with a passion, and I fucking hate the aftertaste._

Fine, whatever Marley. Leave me and your mom, and Unique, and everyone that has ever cared about. I don't care. I told you not to, I gave you so many reason why not to, and you've done it. What can I do now? You're dead. I can't make you see how amazing you are anymore. I stuck around, and tried to make you feel better, for what? So you could leave me? This isn't fair, Marley, and you know it.

_How does it feel, how does it feel?  
__Well, it feels like I'm on fire.  
__Wake up, I know you can hear me._

They finally got me to see someone about what I "was feeling".  
"So you're the one who found her; am I correct?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, how does that make you feel?" she asked as she looked ready to take down notes.  
Did she think she could "fix" me? Did she think she could "cure" me? I know that it doesn't work. It's not going to work. This is all just a waste of time and money.  
I looked out the window and said, "It feels like I'm on fire, and I can't do anything about it."

I went to her grave after that. I kneeled down in front of it.  
"How does it feel, Marley? To leave me? To leave this earth? TO LEAVE EVERYONE? You didn't think. You didn't think. What did you think this was going to do? Nothing! This has done nothing! God, why are you so stupid? Why? Wake the fuck up Marley, I know you can hear me!" I say as I pound the ground where she had been buried two months before. People began to look at me. I gave them all monstrous looks, I could care less. All I wanted was Marley back. "Fuck off!" I yelled and they ran away. What had I become without her?

_Make me a promise here tonight, rough like a tidal wave.  
__Dreamers in early graves, I never wanted to be this way.  
__The chemicals will bring you home again.  
__This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
__In sudden death, we fight back!_

I made her promise she wouldn't do this. Now I know what that promise meant to her. The worst part about the whole thing that she didn't even leave a note to explain why. Now _I'm_ beginning to wonder what it's like to be dead. What did it feel like to take your own life? What was it like to be in an early grave? These thoughts now haunted my dreams.  
A little bit after Marley's funeral, Kitty said, "Well, she was probably getting too fat. That's okay, more room for us to breath."  
"How could you even say that? You know that you're probably the reason she did this? Because of you she's dead! Don't you get that? You're such a bitch," I said as I punched her. I had never hit a girl before, but Kitty isn't even a human.  
Kitty ended up making the whole story worse, and I got suspended, but at least I fought back, and she got counseling and now she apparently is able to say that she knows what it's like to be abused. She doesn't know anything.

_Pretend like I don't entice you.  
__I've seen you circling the sky above my head.  
__You traitor._

Death was looking more and more appealing as the days went on. I couldn't even pretend anymore. It was too much. Sometimes, when I'm seriously thinking of doing it, I see Marley, giving me a sad look. She's one to talk. Look what she did. She left me here in this world without her. How could she leave me this way?

_I will never be taken for granted again  
__Say a prayer for you.  
__I know that you're in pain,  
__But if we die at the same time, does it still scare you?_

I was done helping people. I was done being the "nice" Ryder. He died when Marley did. He was long gone, never to be seen again, because "Nice Ryder" has feelings and emotions and cares, the new Ryder doesn't want to feel anything anymore. He's done with feeling pain, with feeling anything really. I'm done.

_Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go.  
__Dreamers in early graves, I never wanted to be this way.  
__The chemicals will bring you home again.  
__This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
__Oh my God, we're not gonna make it!_

It was one year after Marley had taken her life. I'm making her a promise here, right now. I'm joining her, tonight. I'm not going to make it any longer without her here with me, I'm not going to make it.

_We will bring the tidal wave.  
__We will bring the tidal wave.  
__We will bring the tidal wave.  
__We will bring the tidal wave._

_We will bring the tidal wave.  
__We will bring the tidal wave.  
__We will bring the tidal wave.  
__And nothing will remain._

I got everything that I would need ready. I was going to be with Marley again, no matter what I had to do. But the thing about how I would die; no one would find me, ever. No one would hold my body and wonder what they could have done to save me. What more could I have done, Marley? What more? You know that I would have done it, right?

_She's mine! You stay away from her, it's not her time!  
_'_Cause baby, I'm the one who'll haunt your dreams at night 'til she's satisfied._

But He should have stayed away from her in the first place. He shouldn't have taken her. Did they think of me at all? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Marley won't be haunting my dreams anymore, I'll be going soon.

_Make me a promise here tonight, rough like a tidal wave.  
__Dreamers in early graves, I never wanted to be this way.  
__The chemicals will bring you home again.  
__This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
__In sudden death, we fight back!_

_Go_

_Fuck it!_

"I'll see you soon, Marley. I promise," I said as I saw the building that would burn to the ground, leaving nothing but dust of the things and people that once lived in it.  
I started walking toward the building. I heard people calling after me, not to go in, but I didn't care anymore. Marley was my one true love, and I was going to be with her.  
End of story.

**Yeah, that was really dark, but I'll be going back to the fluffy stuff soon, don't worry. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: myfriendjane

_You see this girl  
__She's got a problem telling time,  
__If you knew her,  
__You'd ask me so many questions.  
__She's confused about her image,  
__Although we all agree she's so beautiful._

I was at the mall, looking at pictures of me and Marley. She was so beautiful. Someone came and sat down next to me.  
"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" the person asked, I looked up to see it was a little girl standing in front of me.  
"Yeah, sure sit down kiddo," I told her as I motion to the seat next to me.  
The little girl looked at my phone and asked, "Who's that girl?"|  
I smiled, "She's someone really amazing. She makes me very happy, even if she can't see it sometimes."  
"Oh," said the little girl, "She's really pretty."  
I smiled even wider, "We all tell her that, but she just can't see it. But I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that."

_If you knew her,  
__You'd ask me so many questions,  
__I've never felt so good,  
__Writing a song about you.  
__I've never felt so good,  
__To tell you we miss you so._

"So where is she now?" asked the little girl.  
My smile faded a little bit, "She's in a place where they're helping her see what I see when I look at her."  
"Oh, what's wrong with her?" asked the little girl.  
"There's nothing that's really that wrong, except the way she sees herself. Hey, can you make me a promise?" I asked the unnamed little girl.  
"Ok," she said.  
"Never let what anybody says about you get to you, okay?" I asked the little girl.  
"I'll try. So where is she again?"  
"At a place where they're helping her get better. Everybody misses her. Especially me," I said.  
"Oh, so are you Price Charming?" she asked as her eyes lit up.  
"She would say so, I think," I said as I chuckled.  
"Do you love her?" asked the little girl.  
"Very much," I said.  
"I can tell, you talk about her a lot."

_And every song that I've wrote about you  
__And how we need you back,  
__Yeah, it's kinda like that._

I went home and got back in time to Skype with her.  
"Hey beautiful, how's it been today?" I asked her when her face appeared.  
"Good, I've been learning everyday that food it not my enemy and that you aren't lying when you call me beautiful," she said with a smile.  
"That's amazing. I was talking to some little girl today. She thinks your pretty too," I added. "Even she saw that sooner than you did."  
"Shut up, Ryder," she said with a smile as she laughed. We all knew it was true.

_I promised that you've never looked so good  
__Without that face on.  
__I know, you know, you knew, you never could  
__I beg to differ if I had one._

"You know, ever on Skype, you look amazing. I can't say that about most people. I mean, my brother looks like hell whenever we talk," I said.  
"You gotta give him some slack, he did help you learn how to read and stuff," she said as she laughed.  
"Yeah, and I almost lost you to Jake! That really sucked, if something like that ever happens again, you're coming with me," I said as I laughed. In reality, I it was one of the worst times in my life, I really almost lost her to him.  
"But we all knew I'd end up picking you," she said as she gave me one of the biggest smiles ever.  
"Yup, we all knew it."

_I promised that you've never looked so good  
__Without that face on.  
__I know, you know, you knew, you never could  
__I beg to differ if I had one._

"I can't wait until you come home. You know, so I can see you in person," I said. I was glad that she went to get help for her eating disorder, but I hated the fact that it took her away from me. I missed being able to see her whenever I wanted to.  
"Yeah, but at least when I come home, I'll see what you see when you look at me," she said.  
"Yeah, and I hope that I won't ever see your face after knowing that you threw up for all the wrong reasons."  
"But you knew all along that I was better than that, and because of you I went to get help. Well you and my mom, and Unique. You guys are my best friends," she said.  
"I would argue with that, but there's nothing really to say," I told her as we smiled.

_I promised that you've never looked so good  
__Without that face on.  
__I know, you know, you knew, you never could  
__I beg to differ if I had one._

"Wow, just wow," I said as I saw Marley, in person for the first time in 90 days.  
"They all told me you would say that," she said with a smile as she walked towards me.  
"They were right," I said as I grabbed her waist and held her tightly. "You really do look amazing," I said.  
"Normally, I would fight you on that, but I'm learning to take the complement, so thank you and the little girl," she said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. It was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Song: "myfriendjane" by nevershoutnever!**

Next Song: "I Love You 5"

_Leave your suggest for a song if you want. It just might end up as the next chapter! :3_


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You 5

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo.  
__I love 4, that's more than I can afford.  
__And I can tell someday, I'm gonna say the truth…  
__I love you 5._

I love her more than he does. I think to myself as I watch Jake try to get back with Marley. He had broken her heart and now he wants a second chance? I've been waiting until I think enough time has passed to ask her out, and he thinks that he can take her away from me again? That's not going to happen. I love her so much.

_I've been walkin' around, trying to figure out  
__Why I'm feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now.  
__And I got more on my mind than I have got on my plate.  
__*Clears throat*_

But then again, it's her choice, I mean, if she doesn't want me then I should move on. But I can't do that. She means too much to me. What am I feeling right now anyway? I don't get any of this! Why can't things just be simple? I see Marley, I guess it's now or never, I have to tell her how I feel before Jake can get to her again.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo.  
__I love you 4, that's more than I can afford.  
__And I can tell someday, I'm gonna say the truth…_

"Marley!" I called after her.  
"Oh, hey Ryder! What's up?" she asked, giving me a smile.  
"Are you back with Jake?" I asked her as her face fell slightly.  
"No…I just, have to think about things some more, you know?" she asked.  
"Don't go back with him," I said.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Because, I love you more than he ever will."

_I love you 5 times more than any boyfriend before  
_'_Cause all they really cared about is whether you put out.  
__And I truly believe (I truly believe)  
__That this love could be (that this love could be)  
__And I can count 5 times off the top of my head  
__When I sucked it in, 'cause you were hangin' with him,  
__And I softly say,  
__I love you all the same._

"In fact, I love you more than any guy, ever. If they were anything like Jake, then they were all after the same thing, right? But you being the amazing person you are, you didn't give it to them. I'd never ask that from you Marls, things would be different with me. And I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I haven't, because you were with Jake, and then I was just giving you room to recover from the break up, but he stepped in again, but I don't care, I love you as much as before, if not more," I said, basically all in one breath.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo. (Da, da-da, da da-da da…)  
__I love you 4, that's more than I can afford.  
__And I can tell someday, that I'm gonna say the truth, yeah,_

At first, she just looked at me.  
"Well come on, say something so I don't feel so dumb right now," I said as I began to worry. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if I had just messed up the amazing friendship we had? All these thoughts and more were running through my head when she finally said something.  
"I love you too, Ryder. I just always thought that you were a nice guy, and that you didn't feel the same way. That's why I was with Jake, but I do love you, very much," she said.  
I stood there for a while, then did one of my legendary dances.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo.  
__I love 4, that's more than I can afford.  
__And I can tell someday, I'm gonna say the truth…  
__I love you 5.  
__(Ba ba ba…)  
__I love you 5.  
__(Ba ba ba…)  
__I love you 5._

She laughed and said, "And there, right there is another reason why I love you."  
"Yup, you know you can't resist me when I dance like this," I said jokingly to her.  
"Oh yeah, I don't know how I managed to put out for this long," she said with a sarcastic tone.  
"And your sarcasm is yet another reason, why I love you so much," I said.

* * *

**Song: "I Love You 5" by Never Shout Never!**

Next Song: "Can't Stand It"

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Stand It

_Baby, I love you,  
__I never want to let you go.  
__The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know,  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super fuckin' cute,  
__And I can't stand it._

I had just made Marley laugh so hard she snorted, but it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I never wanted to lose her, ever. I smiled at her and said, "You know, I really love you."  
"Yeah, right! I just snorted the nerdish snort ever!" she said.  
"And that was super cute. Really cute, trust me."

_I've been searching for,  
__A girl that's just like you.  
_'_Cause I know that you're heart is true._

I've been waiting for someone like Marley, someone who wouldn't judge me or think less of me because I couldn't read as well as I should. I've always wanted someone just like her, she is the most amazing person that I have ever met, just everything about her makes me want to be someone that she deserves. I don't think I'm there sometimes. She's just, perfect, I guess.

_Baby, I love you,  
__I never want to let you go.  
__The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know,  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute,  
__And I can't stand it._

"Nope, no, I'm not letting you go!" I said, as I was holding her by the waist.  
"Ryder! Come on, you can't keep me here forever!" she said as she tried to get away.  
"You don't know that. We have all the time in the world. And there's just one thing I really wanted to let you know," I said.  
"And what would that be?" she asked as she tried her best to face me.  
"That I love you and everything you do is really, really cute," I said as I kissed the top of her head.  
"Ryder, you tell me that all the time!" she said.  
"Yeah, but it's true!" I said.  
"So, are you letting me go now?" she asked.  
"Nope. I'm never letting you go. You're mine forever."

_Let's sell all our shit and run away to sail the ocean blue.  
__Then you'll know that my heart is true, yeah._

Marley was crying in the bathroom again. She had been doing so well, I thought she understood that she didn't need to do that to her body to be beautiful, she already was. But I guess I was wrong.  
"What happened, Marley?" I asked her as I held her. "I thought we had an understanding."  
"Yeah, but just the things Kitty says, I try not to let them get to me, but they do! I can't help it! It's just… I'm so sorry, Ryder. You deserve better than me," she said as she looked down.  
"Hey, I'm the one who can't read! _You_ are the one who deserves better. You can do so much and there's not much that I'm good at," I said.  
"That's not true! And you're getting better, you're understanding more, you don't give yourself as much credit as you should," she said.  
"And neither do you!"  
"Do you think this is why we're together? Because we need the other to make us feel better?" she asked as she looked me in my eyes.  
"Maybe. I have an idea!" I said as I stood up, sort of fast.  
"What is it?" she asked as she looked up at me.  
I held my arms out for her to get up, "Let's go on a little get away, just you and me. We don't even have to ever come back if you want," I told her.  
"Ryder…" she began.  
"No, I'm not kidding. Let's just go. You're the only person that I would go with, 'cause you're the only one that won't make fun of me when I ask what the signs say," I told her.  
She thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, let's go!" she said as she got up.  
"This is going to be amazing," I said as I kissed her cheek.

_Baby, I love you,  
__I never want to let you go.  
__The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know,  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute,  
__And I can't stand it._

We were driving and I looked over to see Marley asleep against the window. "I love you," I whispered to her. Every time I think about her, and the time we've spent together, the more I realize that I love her. It's just everything about her. Even the way that she was willing to come on this crazy, random trip with me. Everything she does is amazing and wonderful, and it drives me crazy.

_You, you got me where you want me.  
_'_Cause I'll do anything to please you.  
__Just to make it through another year.  
__And you, I saw you cross the room,  
__And I knew that this was going to blossom into something…  
__Beautiful.  
__You're beautiful._

"You know, a lot of girls would kill to have their boyfriends in love with them the way I am with you," I said.  
"Oh really? Why?" she asked as she sat down on the bed of my truck.  
"Well, one reason is because I would do anything to make you happy," I said.  
"That is very true," she said as she motioned for me to come join her.  
I hoped up and said, "And because I've known you were the one for me since the first time I saw you."  
"Did you now?" she asked with a joking smile.  
"I knew that this relationship of ours, as soon as I worked up the nerve to even talk to you, would be something beautiful, because, you're beautiful, Marley," I said.

_Baby, I love you,  
__I never want to let you go.  
__The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know,  
__That everything you do,__Is super duper cute,  
__And I can't stand it._

"Hey, Marls, come here!" I called.  
"What's up?" she asked as she came over to where I was.  
I grabbed her by the waist.  
"Not again!" she said as she laughed.  
"Yes, again," I said as I tickled her.  
"Ryder! Ryder, stop!" she said as she laughed the whole time.  
"Fine," I said as I stopped and put my head on her shoulders, "but, you don't love me because I'm normal," I said.  
"That is so true," she said as she kissed my head as best she could.  
"Everything you do is really cute, you know that right?" I asked her.  
"You tell me all the time," she said.  
"Just making sure you know."

_Baby, I love you,  
__I never want to let you go.  
__The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know,  
__That everything you do, (everything you do)  
__Is super duper cute,  
__And I can't stand it.  
__And I can't stand it. (Baby, I love you. Baby, I love you.)  
__And I can't stand it. (Baby, I love you. Baby, I love you.)_

We were laying on the bed of the truck, looking up at the stars.  
"Look at that one, it's so bright!" Marley said as she pointed at one.  
"If I could, I would buy the sky for you," I said.  
"You know something Ryder?" she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Everything you do is really cute and amazing too," she said.  
I put my arms around her, "And that's why I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**Song: "Can't Stand It" by NeverShoutNever!**

Next Song: "Did It Hurt"

**Leave A Comment Of A Song, It Just Might Be The Next Chapter! :3**

_By the way thank you guys for all your comments, favorites, and follows, it really all does mean a lot to me. Love You Guys. C:_


	9. Chapter 9: Did It Hurt?

_I've been waiting my whole life  
__For someone like you  
__To go and pick me up  
__And take away my blues.  
__It's been one hell of a year  
__Here in my own shoes  
__But I've got some questions for you._

She is everything that I have waited my whole life for, she's just amazing. She's been there for me when I thought I wasn't even good enough to be in her sight, not being able to read can do things like that to you. It's been a crazy year between learning to read better, football, and glee, but there is one question I've always wanted to ask the beautiful and amazing Marley Rose.

_Did it hurt,  
__When you fell from heaven?  
__Did it hurt,  
__Just to know, I was right here waiting?  
__Did you know, do you know,  
__It was love from the first time we  
__Touched?_

I know it sounds really corny but I've always wondered if it hurt when she fell from heaven. I mean, no non-angle could look as amazing and be as amazing as Marley is, there's just no way! I'm just really glad that I don't have to fight over her with Jake anymore, he and Kitty are actually kind of happy now. But I knew I would end up wining Marley, because it was real love from the first time we ever made eye-contact when she was in the bleachers with Unique one day watching one of my games.

_I've been waiting my whole life  
__For someone like you  
__To go and steel my heart  
__Just the way you do.  
__It's been one hell of a year  
__Here waiting on you,  
__So I've got some questions for you._

I've always wanted someone just like her. She was just the most supportive and beautiful girlfriend a guy could ever ask for. She just stole my heart from the first time we talked. I'm really grateful that she would even think that I was worthy of her. Of course, sometimes, she still doesn't see what I see. But things are getting better. We're taking things day by day. So to let her know how I feel about her, I was going to ask her one of the worst pick up lines in the book. It's sure to make her laugh.

_Did it hurt,  
__When you fell from heaven?  
__Did it hurt,  
__Just to know, I was right here waiting?  
__Did you know, do you know,  
__It was love from the first time we  
__Touched?_

"Hey Marley!" I called after her.  
"Hey, Ryder," she said as she waited for me to catch up.  
When I got to her side I said, "I have a question for you."  
"And what would that question be?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Did what hurt?"  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
She laughed, "Ryder, you're so crazy. That's one of the oldest lines in the book. Plus, I'm already your girlfriend!" she said.  
"I know, just making sure you know you're beautiful," I said.

* * *

**Song: "Did It Hurt?" by NeverShoutNever!**

Next Song: "Because You Live" as suggested by: Guest.

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! :3**

_So um, it's my first day back from vacation, and just to let you know, sometimes I won't update as soon as I would like to. But don't think that I'd give up on this story! So anyway, once again, iloveyouguys and have a super fantastic day, week, month, year, life! :D  
__From, Kelly c:_


	10. Chapter 10: Because You Live

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
__It's the end of the world in my mind  
__Then your voice pulls me back up  
__Like a wake-up call._

I was staring out my window trying not to beat myself up because of the fact that I couldn't read the book I was supposed to. What am I supposed to do? How can I move on and be anything in my life if I can't read? It was thoughts like these that were running through my head when she called. Her voice has always had the power to pull me out of whatever I was thinking, and making the world ok, even if for that small moment, she was just that special and amazing to me.

_I've been looking for the answer  
__Somewhere  
__I couldn't see that it was right there  
__But now I know, what I didn't know._

I have always wanted to know why people do some of the dumbest things for love, and now I know, because love makes your mind do things you never thought you would do, get things you never thought you would, say things you never thought you would, and feel things that you don't feel everyday. I can't believe that I couldn't see that the person that would make me feel that way was right in front of me the whole time, my best friend since we were little, and her name is Marley Rose, the most amazing girl I have even met.

_Because you live and breathe,  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl,  
__My world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky._

Just her being alive makes me a better person. She makes me want to be worthy of her, she makes me believe in myself when I feel like giving up. She helps me learn how to read, and she doesn't judge me. She understands me, and her being around me makes my whole world so much brighter.

_It's alright.  
__I survived.  
__I'm alive again  
_'_Cause of you, made it through every storm  
__What is life? What's the use?  
__If you're killing time._

I somehow made it through high school. I made it, I did it. Now I can go and see if I'm good at anything, but if you ask Marley, she'll tell you I can do everything. It's because of her I graduated high school, she pushed me when I didn't want to be pushed, and she's just so amazing to me in every way. If it were up to me, I would just stay here with her wasting time. When I'm with her; nothing else in the world matters. It's just me and my Marley.

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
__Someone  
__Who was there when all my hopes fell  
__I want to fly looking in your eyes._

I'm so happy I found her when I did. She's an angel, wither she believes it or not, she is to me. She was there for me when they told me I had dyslexia, and she helped me get over it as best I could. But when they told me, I felt like there was nothing I could do, I felt like that was the end of my life at school, that I let my parents down, I was the most stupid person in my family. But when I was with her, she made me believe in myself, and her eyes made me want to do everything she told me I could do and more.

_Because you live and breathe,  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl,__My world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky.  
__Because you live, I live._

I was so nervous for tonight. Marley and I had been dating since high school, and I knew she loved me, but I was still so worried. What if she said no? What if she said she and Jake started dating again? What if she said she wanted him? She was my world, and because she lived, I lived, I couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
__I carry on when I lose the fight  
__I want to give you what you've given me.  
__Always._

I just thought back on when we were in high school, I never gave up on her, even when she was with Jake. I knew she was meant to be mine, even though I had lost that fight, I knew someday I would win the war, and Marley would be mine.  
I took her by the hand and looked her in the eyes, "Marley you are just so amazing. You make every day worth it. I want to give you everything you've given me, but the only way I can even try to do that is if we spend together forever. So, will you marry me?" I asked her as her eyes started tearing up.  
"Yes," she whispered through her tears as she gave me the most beautiful smile in the world. She was officially mine forever, what was I worried about?

_Because you live and breathe,  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl,  
__My world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky._

On our wedding day, as we were dancing, it felt like there was on one else in the room. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I twirled her around and I felt so much more alive than ever before. She was my life and I don't know who I'd be, or where I'd be, if it wasn't for her. She made my world brighter than the sun itself.

_Because you live and breathe,  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live girl,  
__My world,  
__Has everything I need to survive.  
__Because you live, I live.  
__I live._

We were in the hospital and I was sitting in the chair next to the bed. I heard a tiny little cry and walked over to the little crib on the other side. I picked up my little daughter and smiled at her.  
"Hey baby girl. What's the matter? Huh? Why are you crying? You should have no reason. I mean you're just as beautiful as Mommy. Do you want me to sing to you? Huh? Would that make you feel better? 'Hey baby. Daddy's gonna take you to the zoo today to watch the monkey's swing and go oh, oh, oh. At the zoo today. Hey baby. Daddy's gonna take you to the zoo today to watch the elephants go brrrrrr! When they bathe their babe.*"  
Marley slightly chuckled and I turned around to see her smiling. "You're so crazy Ry," she said.  
I walked over with the now sleeping Olivia and said, "But that's why you love me, right?"  
"Yes, but that's why I love you, give me my baby," she said as she stretched her arms out slightly to hold her.  
I put little Livi in Marley's arms and kissed the top of her head, these two wonderful girls are all I need to survive.

* * *

**Song: "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney as suggested by: Guest.**

Next Song: "I'll Follow You Into The Dark" as suggested by: JustAlicia

**Thanks for reading! Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**

_* Lullaby made up by Kellin Quinn for his daughter, Copeland. _


	11. Chapter 11 I'll Follow You Into the Dark

_Love of mine  
__Someday you will die  
__But I'll be close behind  
__I'll follow you into the dark._

Marley Rose. You don't know what you do to me. Do you know that I will follow you anywhere? Do you know, do you care? But if you keep doing these things to your body, I might have to follow you into death, because, I'll follow you anywhere Marley.

_No blinding light  
__Or tunnel, to gates of white  
__Just our hands clasped so tight  
__Waiting for the hint of a spark._

But if I know anything about me Marley, it's that if I die, there is no heaven for me, only you. There will be no light at the end of big, white pearly gates, but I will hold your hand for as long as I can, and when you're gone, I'll look for you, because you are my light.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark._

But, if you should die, and heaven and hell have no more room, then I will follow you. Because I just want us to be together, always and forever. If there's no one there for you, just remember me, I'll be there. I will be there and I will follow you anywhere, because you are the only girl that has the power to drive me crazy.

_Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
__I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
__I held my tongue as she told me,  
_"_Son fear is the heart of love,"  
__So I never went back._

Before I went to McKinley, I went to Catholic school. They were so mean and cruel to us there, it was the one place where they still let the teacher hit the kids. The nuns always took advantage of that. Since I couldn't read, I would always ask questions, and then get hit because I should have been paying more attention.  
Once a nun told me that fear was the heart of love, I didn't understand it then, but I think I am now, and it's all thanks to Marley.  
I never went back to that school, I couldn't face, it taught me so many things, but also held many unpleasant memories. I didn't want to think about them when I was around Marley.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark._

So, my dear Marley, if you should take your life, do it when both Heaven and Hell are full, because I will follow you, and there is just no way I would make it to Heaven after all the things I did at Catholic school. Or maybe I, if you take your life now, I could try to be better and just live a miserable life without you until the day I die. That way it gives me time to change, and have a better chance of being in Heaven with you. The point is, I will be there for you, even if it feels like no one else is.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
__From Bangkok to Calgary  
__The soles of your shoes are all worn down  
__The time for sleep is now  
__It's nothing to cry about  
_'_Cause we'll hold each other soon  
__The blackest of rooms._

Marley and I have gone to so many different places and seen many different things in the time we spent together. Her favorite pair of shoes, worn out from all of our adventures and running away from things. She says they're her favorites because of the memories she had with me when wearing them, I just smile.  
But now she wants to end it all, and that's fine by me. We all die eventually, don't we? I don't see the point of crying over it. Another reason is that I know when she leaves, I will follow her. I know that I would lose my mind without my girl, so I would do everything I can to live a good life, then end it too, I know I would be with her again someday.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark._

So now, the only thing left is for Marley to say if she's going to do it or not. I think right now would be a good time for her to go, I'm pretty sure Heaven and Hell are full. This way I could go too, and we live for the rest of eternity in some sort of limbo, together. I know that I want to go the same day as her, so she's never alone, but I know that the odds are not good if I go with her and Heaven and Hell both still have room. We wouldn't end up together, I know that and it makes me sad, but I'm so crazy about this girl, that I just might take the risk of never seeing her again, if there's the slightest chance that I could spend the rest of everything with her.

_I'll follow you into the dark. _

I will, Marley, I will. I will follow you anywhere, I promise, here and now, I will even follow you into the dark.

* * *

**Song: "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" as suggested by: JustAlicia**

****Next Song: "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros as suggested by: Guest

**Thanks for reading! Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**


	12. Chapter 12: Home

_Alabama, Arkansas  
__I do love my ma and pa  
__Not the way that I do love you._

I looked over at Marley as we were driving all over the country. She looked over at me and said, "You know, I love Lima and my friends there, but I love being out here with you more."  
"Me too, Marls, me too," I said as I smiled her way.

_Well, holy moly, me oh my  
__You're the apple of my eye  
__Girl I've never loved one like you._

"Well look what we have here!" I said as Marley came out of the store in a new outfit.  
"What? You like it?" she asked as she looked down at what she was wearing.  
"Yeah, it's amazing because you're wearing it," I said as she blushed.  
"Thanks Ryder," she said.  
I know that I've had girlfriends before, but none were as amazing as Marley. She was so shy and nice and sweet, she's the apple of my eye.

_Man oh man you're my best friend  
__I scream it to the nothingness  
__There ain't nothing that I need._

"You know something Ry?" Marley said as she turned to look at me as we were looking up at the stars on a blanket on the grass as a soft breeze blew the grass.  
"What Marley?" I asked her.  
"You're my best friend. You've been there for me when I needed someone the most, and when I felt unimportant and useless and ugly," she said. "I did it all to save _my_ best friend," I said.  
"I love you Ryder, I'd yell it out any time, anywhere, even into nothingness!" she said as she smiled.  
I tackled her and began to tickle her as she laughed and begged me to stop.  
When I did, she said, "There isn't anything better than this."

_Hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
__Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
__Ain't nothing please me more than you._

We were sitting at a diner and the waitress just served me a pumpkin pie. Seeing as I was once a teenager, football player, and hadn't eaten in a while, I swallowed it whole.  
Marley stared at me looking down at her slice of cake, "You want this too?" she asked with a small smirk.  
"Bring it here!" I said as I pulled the plate over to me.  
"Jesus Ry, you act like you haven't been fed in months!" she said as she laughed at me half the cake in my mouth and half of it on my face.  
"Don't worry, even though food makes me happy, it will never make me as happy as you do," I said with a wink as I continued to devour what little was left of the cake.

_Home, let me go home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you.  
__Home, let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you._

"Well Marls, you wanna go home?" I asked as we were driving down a random high way.  
"I am home," she said as she sighed and looked out the window.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
She looked at me and said, "Home is wherever we're together."  
I smiled, "I feel the same way, Marls."

_La la la  
__Take me home  
__Mama I'm coming home._

"Ryder, I wanna go to Lima for Christmas, you know spend time with my mom," Marley said.  
"Sure thing Marley," I said, "anything you want. But why didn't you just say you wanted to go home?" I asked her, confused.  
"Because I am home, here out in the middle of no where with you, is home," she said.  
I smiled, "Off to Lima it is then!"

_I follow you into the park  
__Through the jungle, through the dark  
__Girl I've never loved one like you._

On our way back home we saw a park and got out to play like we were little kids. I tackled Marley to the ground in the playground sand and said, "You're it."  
She laughed and I got up, and then helped her up.  
"Why thank you sir," she said as she smiled at me.  
"No problem my lady," I said as I slightly bowed.  
"I'm surprised you kept up with me," she said jokingly as she began to walk back to the car.  
"I'd follow you anywhere, even if I have to struggle to keep up," I said as I put my arm around her.

_Moats and boats and waterfalls  
__Alleyways and payphone calls  
__I been everywhere with you (That's true)_

"Ryder, can we go on one of the boat rides?" Marley asked as we were walking around the River Walk in San Antonio.  
"Sure, let's do it!" I said as I took her hand and we got in the extremely long line.  
"You know, this is the first time I've ever been on a boat," she said as we slightly moved up in the line.  
"Well, I'm honored your first time on a boat is with me," I said.  
"I've been everywhere with you," she said.  
I thought back to us driving through the United States together, "Yup, you have," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

_Laugh until we think we'll die  
__Barefoot on a summer night  
__Never could be sweeter than with you._

She looked like she could die from laughter at any moment.  
"What?" I asked, "I don't like burnt toast!"  
"Yeah, but most people don't ask to go speak to the toaster!" she said as tears formed in her eyes from laughing to hard.  
"What? I wanted to make sure the toaster would never do something like that to another person!" I said defending myself.  
"That's why I love you, Ry," she said.  
"You're so sweet Marley," I said as I wrapped my arms around her as we walked to the car, seeing that the waitress kicked us out of the restaurant.

_And in the streets you run afree,  
__Like it's only you and me,  
__Geeze, you're something to see._

I grabbed her hand as we ran down an empty street, yelling, in the early morning of a semi-small town. The people in their houses began to slowly wake up and come outside to see what all the noise was about, but we didn't care, it felt like we were the only ones there in the whole town, like it was ours. I bet we were quite a sight to see.

_Home, let me go home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you.  
__Home, let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you._

We were laying on top of the car looking up at the stars.  
"Do you ever think we'll be ready to go home?" she asked as she looked at me.  
I looked at her and said, "You're my home, Marley. As long as I'm with you, I'm always home."

_La la la la  
__Take me home  
__Mama I'm coming home._

"Then I want to go home," Marley said.  
I sighed, "Ok, we'll leave in the morning."  
"No Ry," she said as she turned my head to face her, "You're my home too."  
I leaned in, "I'm coming even closer to home now," I said as I connected our lips. _This_ was my real home.

_-Jade?  
_-_Alexander?  
__- Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
__-I sure do. You came jumping out after me.  
__- Well, you fell on the concert, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
__-Yes, I do.  
__-Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
__-What didn't you tell me?  
__-Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deep in love with you, and I never told you till just now!_

"Marley, do you remember that time you fell out of the window in glee club dance practice one time in high school?" I asked her.  
She laughed, thinking back at the memory, "Yes I do, why are you asking?"  
"Well, when you were in my backseat confessing all the things you'd done wrong in your life because you thought you were going to die, that's when I knew for sure you were the one for me," I said.  
"Really?' she asked with the widest smile on her face.  
"Yeah, really! I realized that you weren't scared to say weird and embarrassing things to me!" I said as we both laughed.

_Home, let me go home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you.  
__Home, let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you._

_Home, let me go home, home is wherever I'm with you.  
__Our home, yes I'm home, home is when I'm alone with you._

"So, if you could make any place on earth your home, where would it be?" Marley asked me as she sat up.  
"Anywhere you are," I said, "That will always be my home. You know, as long as we're alone," I said with a smirk as I kissed her and pushed her back down.

_Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa.  
__Moats and boats and waterfalls,  
__Alleyways and payphone calls_

"I love my mom, but I really don't want to go back to Lima right now. I'm not done exploring with you!" Marley said.  
"Well, that's good, because there's so much more left to explore! Now let's go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and we ran to the car, off to our next adventure!

_Home is when I'm alone with you!  
__Home is when I'm alone with you._

"Let's go home," I said to Marley.  
"I am home. Home is when I'm alone with you, no matter where we are," she said.  
I kissed her forehead, she was my home too.

* * *

**Song: "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, as suggested by: Guest**

Next Song: "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls as suggested by: Reflections of Twilight 

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**


	13. Chapter 13: Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been  
__And I don't want to go home right now._

Marley my dear, you are now nowhere near me. You are away getting help for the things that you do to yourself. Do you know how bad I want you here with me? Do you know that you are everything I could have ever wanted and more? Do you know? Do you care? If I could be with you at this very moment I would, but I can't. So now all that's left to do is go home, knowing you aren't there.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__And sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight._

I just want to live in the moment with you, but I can't. I can't because all those times that I've told you that you are beautiful and nothing is wrong with you, you don't believe me. I don't want you to loose your life over this, Marley, you are worth life. I don't really know what I'm saying, but I know that I really don't want to be without you tonight, or any other night for that matter.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am._

I remember that you would always tell me that you didn't want anyone to see you, because you thought that you'd never be good enough, but what about me Marley? I couldn't spell the word "pretty" correctly until high school. I thought you were the only one who understood that, but you still went out and hurt yourself. Come on Marley, I know you and you know me, we both know that you don't deserve that. I know who you are, why won't you let the world see that too?

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

So how am I supposed to feel when you're there to recover? Did you lie to me every time you said you understood that you were beautiful, that you were perfect? What am I supposed to think now when you come home? God Marley! Sometimes I wonder if you think of anyone else's feelings but your own. I feel like I'm in a bad movie that won't end! You better not do anything else to hurt yourself, that would not only slowly kill you, but me too.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am._

You are the only one who understands me and makes me think that I can do great things one day, and I thought that I was the person that could make you feel beautiful. But how am I supposed to feel when you're away so you can get help? Was I not enough? Was I not trying the best that I could? I thought you said that as long as you had me, everything would be fine, but look at us now. I'm at home alone and you're at a rehab center for an eating disorder. Who are we, really?

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am._

But I still love you. No matter how mean I might sound right now, you really are the only one who gets me, and I don't know who I'd be without you. I know that sometimes the world seems like it's not ever going to get any better, but with you next to me, sometimes I think there is hope for humanity, because you are the only person who I think really gets me.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am._

I remember what you said when you came home after being away from me for 90 days. You said, "I'm sorry Ryder. I'm sorry I put you through all this. I just, no matter what you would tell me, I would always have to go to school and see Kitty. I know you told me not to let what she said get to me, but I couldn't help it. She made my life a living hell. Please, I know how broken this whole thing must be, but please, let's keep us going. I really don't want to loose you. You know who I really am."

_I just want you to know who I am.  
__I just want you to know who I am.  
__I just want you to know who I am._

I think that even after all the things that we've been through, you are still the only person who gets me, and I'm the only one who gets you. You know who I really am, and I know who you really are.

* * *

**Song: "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls as suggested by: Reflections of Twilight**

Next Song: "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We as suggested by: Lumos-Hermonie-Nox

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**


	14. Chapter 14: I Wouldn't Mind

MARLEY'S POV

_Merrily we fall  
__Out of line, out of line  
__I'd fall anywhere with you  
__I'm by your side._

Ryder, I know I haven't been the best girlfriend, with my eating disorder and everything, but I will follow you anywhere. As long as you have my back, I'll have yours. Wait, even if you aren't on my side, I'll always be on yours, even if you're so wrong. If it were up to me, I'd be blissfully happy with you forever.

_Swinging in the rain  
__Humming melodies  
__We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

I remember one time when it was pouring rain, and I was in the hospital, after we lost sectionals, and you came and dragged me out of my bed and outside. We sat there yelling songs more than we were singing them. We came back inside all wet, but still humming along to the same songs. You told me that day that no matter what, you wouldn't leave my side, you'd always be there for me, and I said the same to you. I really think we could make it all the way, Ryder.

_I'm not afraid, anymore  
__I'm not afraid._

I look in the mirror and try my hardest to see what you see, to see that I'm "perfect". Sometimes I can kind of see it, sometimes I think I see it, but most of the time, I find something else I don't like and end up doing the things that cause both of us harm. But Ryder, for you I think I'll stop, for you I won't be afraid to look in the mirror.

_Forever is a long time,  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

Sitting here with you, telling me I'm all you've ever wanted, it makes me feel amazing. I think I could stay here forever with you. I know that forever is a long time, but as long as you don't mind, I want to spend it with you.

_Carefully we'll place our destiny  
__You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
__Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
__I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are._

I was so hung up on Jake for a while_, _but you showed me that I don't need him, or someone like him. And every time you sing something in glee and you look at me and smile, my heart melts. Or that one time when you were learning how to spell better, and you wrote me that poem, that was one of the best moments in my life. But then sometimes I look in the mirror and think that I'm not good enough for you.

_I'm not afraid, anymore  
__I'm not afraid._

But Ryder, when I'm in front of you I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care what they think of me, because I know that you love me, and I think that at the end of the day, that's all that really matters.

_Forever is a long time,  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
__Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
__I wouldn't mind it at all  
__I wouldn't mind it at all._

I know that we're young, but I already know that, Ryder, you're the one for me. I can never spend enough time with you, and there isn't enough hours in the day. I want to one day be able to wake up to you smiling at me, and know that it's forever. So if you wouldn't mind, neither would I.

_You know me so well  
__Pinch me gently  
__I can hardly breathe._

I love the way you know me and what I'm going to say before I say it. Sometimes I think it's all a dream, but then you somehow prove to me that it's not, and it's overwhelming, in a good way. You always find away to make me hold my breath in amazement and I want to say thank you for that, Ry.

_Forever is a long time,  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
__Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile.  
__I wouldn't mind it at all,  
__I wouldn't mind it at all._

So can you imagine how I'm feeling right now with you down on you knees asking me to marry you? It turns out that you feel the same way I do, and somehow us being together will make forever not seem that long. I'm so happy that this isn't one sided. I get to wake up to your smiling face from now on, and that is the best thing in the world to me.

* * *

**Song: "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We as suggested by: Lumos-Hermione-Nox**

Next Song: "Jane Doe" by nevershoutnever!

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**

* * *

Hey thank you guys so much for all your support and stuff, and most of the time I don't make author's notes because I have ADD and get off topic, but I just really am happy that people are reading this. And I'm sorry if you like long stories and these aren't long, I'm sorry but, I love you guys.

-Kelly


	15. Chapter 15: Jane Doe

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know fo sho that you are beautiful so baby let me know your name._

I'm doing one of my legendary touchdown dances when I see this girl laugh at me. Not in a bad way though. She's so beautiful that I'm caught off guard and I want to know more about her, I want to know everything about this beautiful girl with the brown hair and blue eyes.

_Damn what's her name?  
__Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince.  
__And I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._

I eventually go back to my game, but I can't stop thinking about her. I always end up looking to the spot where she's sitting. I start franticly asking all the guys on the football team if they know her, but they all say no. For all I know she could be from the school we're playing against, but I don't care, I don't know anything about her, but I know that I love her.

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you, but I know fo sho that I could get to know you if you let me know, your name. _

I look out to see my Jane Doe, as I've decided to call her, and all I want to do is know her name. We can go from there, we can build on that. I must look so strange to her, because I'm always staring, but if you could see her, you wouldn't stop staring either. She's just so beautiful and amazing, and I don't even know her name yet. Oh God, what's wrong with me? How does a girl who's name I don't even know have so much control over my thoughts?

_Damn what's her name?  
__Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince.  
__And I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._

Someone has to know her. Someone has to know her name. How can not one person that I've talked to not know her name? I'm so attracted to her, and I don't even know her name. I feel that she's the girl I've been waiting for my whole life. Her smile makes me smile, and I want to see it more. I love you my Jane Doe.

_She's everything I want and more.  
__She's everything I want fo sure.  
__She's everything I want to adore.  
__Well baby, I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced, that she could be my lover, but I think I lost my chance.  
__You had me at first glance._

That was Friday, and I've been thinking about her all weekend. She's my everything, and I don't even know her. She's so amazing. I know that I'm overly attracted to her, but I don't care, she could be the one for me. And I saw her today, Monday, at school. She was with some guy with a leather jacket. I saw them and started praying to God, or anyone else that was out there, to not let them be dating, that would kill me. I don't want to loose my chance before I even talk to her. She's had me since the first time I saw her beautiful face smiling at me in the stands, she can't have a boyfriend.

_Oh, my Jane Doe. _

I found out her name is Marley and I swear, someday, she will be mine.

* * *

**Song: "Jane Doe" by nevershoutnever!**

Next Song: "The Only Exception" by Paramore As Suggested by: Guest

**Leave your suggestion for a song, it just might be the next chapter! c:**

* * *

I know! Two in one day! But Jane Doe is a short song so...yeah...hope you liked both of them! :3


	16. Chapter 16: The Only Exception

**Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and no, I'm not ending the story don't worry, it's just that I'm a teen mom and I recently had a death in the family and I've been studying for tests and trying to find a new job, and sorry. And to answer someone's question, these are all different stories.**

* * *

Marley's POV

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
__And curse at the wind.  
__He broke his own heart and I watched  
__As he tried to reassemble it._

I remember the day my dad left. I was about six years old and he and my mother had been fighting. I sat in the corner and I watched him pack his things and leave. I followed him out the door and saw as the soft wind blew and I heard him curse the house as he went on his way, walking. I haven't seen him since.

_And my momma swore  
__That she would never let herself forget.  
__And that was the day that I promised  
__I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

My mom was so sad from that day on, that's when she really started gaining all that weight. She could never forget my dad or the love they once had, she also never could forget how one day it all started to go wrong.  
But going back to the day when my dad left without ever once looking back, and then having to go inside and comfort my mother, that was the day that I knew one truth: love isn't real.

_But darling,  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception._

But with you, Ryder, somehow make me forget all that. It's like none of it ever happened when I'm around you. I don't know, you make me believe in love. I think you are the only one that can ever make me feel this way.

_Maybe I know somewhere  
__Deep in my soul  
__That love never last.  
__And we've got to find other ways  
__To make it alone.  
__Or keep a straight face.  
__And I've always lived like this  
__Keeping a conferrable distance.  
__And up until now I had sworn to myself  
__That I'm content with loneliness  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

But something inside me still thinks that love just can't be real, or that for me, it won't ever last. I think to myself that I've got to start buying some cats soon or something, while I watch other people who are happy and in love. But then I think of you again and all that I ever thought about love goes away because I start to think to myself that, you're different. Ryder, you are worth the risk.

_But darling,  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception._

You, Ryder, you make everything worth it. I know that you will never do anything to purposely hurt me. You are always there for me. You let me open up to you. You hold me when I cry. You tell me I'm beautiful. You hold me while I try not to throw my food back up. Ryder, you are the only exception for me.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
__But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
__I know you're leaving in the morning  
__When you wake up.  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

But then, I get pulled back into the darkest and deepest corners of my mind, and I know that you won't be here for too much longer. Things like this just don't last, not for people like me anyway. I know that one day you'll wake up and see that you deserve so much more than me. All I want is for when you leave, to leave me with proof that this isn't just made up and that I'm not really going crazy here by myself.

_You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception._

Ryder, I never thought I would be happy, but you make me happy. Do you know how much you mean to me? You are the only person that can make me feel like I could fly. I love that feeling. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the whole world, other than you.

_You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception.  
__You, are, the only exception._

I can't wait to see how you react when I tell you. You are the only person that I would ever want this to happen with. You are the only exception.

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

So I stand here in front of you as I tell you the news.  
"Really?' you look up at me with your eyes big and wide.  
"Really," I say as I nod my head and wait to see what else you do.  
You run over to me and pick me up, swinging me around. I begin to laugh and just smile.  
You suddenly put me down and say, "Oh, I'm so sorry." You place your hand on my now flat stomach and speak to it, "Daddy's just really happy. Daddy," you breath. You look at me in the eyes and say, "I'm gonna be a daddy."  
And in this moment, I believe in love.

* * *

_NEXT SONG: "ALL MINE" BY NEVERSHOUTNEVER!_


	17. Chapter 17: All Mine

Ryder's POV

* * *

_You cross my mind when I'm sleeping  
__I dream of you when I wake up  
__I cross my heart and hope to fly away if I can't have you  
__I think of you in the afternoon, when I keep my thoughts to myself  
__You say that I don't know you, but I know something you don't._

In my best dreams I see me and Marley together forever. When I wake up, I see her and I have day dreams of what it would be like if she was mine, and not Jake's. Sometimes, I think I'd rather die than not have Marley be mine. I see her everyday during school and I can't get enough of this girl. I think of her when I get home, she's one of the reasons I can never do my homework. She's the last thing I think of when I fall asleep, she can try to fool everyone else into thinking that she's happy, but I know the truth.

_I won't stop till I have you  
__(till you're mine)  
__I won't be just fine  
__(till you're mine)  
__I won't sing another fucking note until you're mine, all mine, all mine  
__Until you're mine, all mine, all mine._

"I have something to say to the glee club," I said to Mr. Schue one day.  
"Go on then," he said as he let me go to the front of the room.  
I got up out of my seat and looked in the direction of where Jake and Marley were and said, "I'm done with singing."  
Everyone looked at me and said something in surprise. I walked out and sent Marley a text message saying, "I won't sing again until you're mine."

_Staying up all night, waiting for a likeful compromise  
__But you're alright, and you're just gonna sleep down on the floor  
__Seeing I can't close my eyes, 'Cause you're lying 3 feet to my side  
__But you're alright  
__And you're just gonna sleep down on the floor, face down  
__Trying to catch some rest._

I love staying up all night with her. It's the best thing in the world, just knowing that she can tell me anything at any time. I love when we have our sleepovers and she makes me sleep on the floor, I only wish she knew I'd sleep anywhere she wanted me to, I'd do anything for her. So on the nights she lets me sleep in the same bed as her, I can't go to sleep because she's right there so close to me and it feels like this would be better than any dream I could dream. I love seeing her sleep, as creepy as that sounds, I just don't know why. She looks so peaceful.

_I won't stop till I have you  
__(till you're mine)  
__I won't be just fine  
__(till you're mine)  
__I won't sing another fucking note until you're mine, all mine, all mine  
__Until you're mine, all mine, all mine.  
__I won't sing another note until you're mine, all mine, yeah all mine._

So, Marley, I hope you understand, that these are the reasons why, even though I love singing, I won't sing again until you're mine, because you just drive me crazy. Marley, understand, I won't sing another fucking note again until you're mine, all mine.

* * *

NEXT 2 SONGS: "TRY" BY P!NK  
"BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU" BY ALL TIME LOW


	18. Chapter 18: Try

Marley's POV

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
__How it all turned to lies  
__Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

I'm so done just sitting here waiting for Jake to come home. I know something's going on and I wonder constantly about what he's doing, and what girl is unlucky enough to fall for his charm and tricks. I look back and wonder how we got this way, it all seemed so perfect. But then I stop myself, because I learned that it's better not to ask why things happen.

_Where there is desire  
__There is gonna be a flame  
__Where the is a flame  
__Someone's bound to get burned  
__But just because it burns  
__Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
__You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

So I called my best friend, he always knows what to do.  
"Marley?" he asks as he picks up the phone.  
"Yeah, hey Ryder," I say.  
"What's up?" he asks.  
"Jake," I say.  
"Marley, just leave him, you could do so much better than that," he says.  
"I know, but I just don't know what life would be like without him," I say.  
"You have to try new things, Marley. Just because you think things are going to be horrible, and they might be, you won't know until you try," he says.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
__More than just a couple times  
__Why do we fall in love so easy?  
__Even when it's not right._

I think on all the times I've spent with Ryder, and how he's always been there for me. Maybe he's always been the one. Maybe I just have him out there in the friend zone. But at the same time, I know that I'm in love with Jake, even though I know he's not the right one for me.

_Where there is desire  
__There is gonna be a flame  
__Where the is a flame  
__Someone's bound to get burned  
__But just because it burns  
__Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
__You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

So I packed my bags while Jake was gone and got into my car. I have no idea where I'm going or if I'm even doing the right thing, but at this point I don't care. I just can't handle living with Jake right now, it hurts right now, but will it hurt forever?

_Ever worry that it might be ruined  
__And does it make you want to cry?  
__When you're out doing what you're doing  
__Are you just getting by?  
__Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

As I'm driving away I wonder if I'm doing the right thing? What if Jake is the one? I don't know what's going to happen, I just know that I'm doing this and I need to keep going.

_Where there is desire  
__There is gonna be a flame  
__Where the is a flame  
__Someone's bound to get burned  
__But just because it burns  
__Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
__You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
__Gotta get up and try, try, try  
__Gotta get up and try, try, try  
__You gotta get up and try, try, try  
__Gotta get up and try, try, try_

I find myself at Ryder's house.  
"Hey," I say to him as I knock on the door.  
"Hey Marley, what are you doing here?" he asks.  
"I left Jake, I was wondering if I could stay here with you?" I ask.  
"Sure, any time," he says as he lets me in and helps me move my things inside.  
"I'm sorry to do this to you," I say.  
"I really don't mind it."  
"Good."  
Suddenly I feel Ryder's lips on mine. At first I don't know what's happening, but when I realize what, I kiss him back.  
This is one of the biggest risks I've taken in my life, but I know that if I don't try, I'll never know.

_You gotta get up and try, try, try  
__Gotta get up and try, try, try_

So it turns out that Ryder was the one for me, and I'm so happy that I gave up on always making sure I'm doing the 'safe' thing, but I would have never known that he was the one if I hadn't given him a chance.

* * *

SONG: "TRY" BY P!NK

NEXT SONG: "BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU" BY ALL TIME LOW


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Enough For You

Ryder's POV

_No, I won't call you baby  
__I won't buy you daisies  
_'_Cause that won't work  
__And I know, how to get you crazy  
__How to make you want me  
__So bad it hurts_

Fine, Marley. I get it. You don't want a good guy, that's fine. You want a bad boy, that's fine too. I'm not gonna be the good, nice Ryder that everyone's used to, I won't be sweet anymore, I'm going to get you to want me.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
__But that's not, not, not your type  
__So I'm gonna be bad for you  
__Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Do you know how badly I want to be the guy that is always there? But I know I can't. Girls never like that guy. That guy always ends up in the friend zone. I don't want the friend zone, so I'll change. I'll be a jerk. I'll be a bad boy, but only for you.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
__No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
__I'll tell you lies  
__If you don't like the truth  
__I don't wanna be bad  
__I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

I'll be a jerk. I'll flirt with other girls. I'll leave you on your own. If you don't want a sweet guy, I'll be an ass. I'll lie to you about things that don't really matter. But deep down inside, I'm gonna hate every minute of it. Do you want to know why? Because I just want to hug you and kiss you and make you feel like the most important person who ever lived, but I can't, because you like bad boys like Jake.

_Hey, thanks for the number  
__I'm not gonna call you  
_'_Cause that won't work  
__You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
__But you like me better when I play the jerk_

"Call me," you say as you walk away. The nice guy in me wants so bad to call you right away, but the jerk tells me no. I listen to the jerk, because so far, he's been working. So tonight, Marley, I won't call you, because it just doesn't work that way. You like to make me think that we might have something, but then go on and on about Jake, or you go back to Jake. I can tell that since I became a jerk, you've liked me better. I hate it, but it's true.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
__But that's not, not, not your type  
__So I'm gonna be bad for you  
__Tonight, tonight, tonight_

I don't want to be this guy, but I do want you. Kinda like in _Grease _when Sandy and Danny changed for each other. Is it kind of ironic that that's how we met? Anyway, I just want you to know that I never wanted to be this guy, you wanting a bad boy turned me into this, just remember, Marley, I love you.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
__No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
__I'll tell you lies  
__If you don't like the truth  
__I don't wanna be bad  
__I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

I hate seeing you cry. What I hate most is knowing that I'm the reason why. Marley, why can't you just want a good guy? I love you! I want to be good to you! But, for some reason, you want Mr. Wrong. Marley, it's killing me to do this to you, you have no idea how much it really does. I just want to be that cute couple with you and I don't care if I sound like a girl at this point, because it's true, I want to grow old with you. And because of that, I am this asshole. I just want to be bad enough for you, Marley.

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
__And I hate to say it, but I'm stuck on loving you  
__So I pretend that I don't care,  
__I'll stand you up to keep you here  
__I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me._

When I was chasing you around like a puppy dog, you wouldn't really give me the time of day. Now that I'm this jerk, you love me. As much as I want to say, "You know what, Marley? Fuck all of this I'm done, I will get over you, I don't need this crap." I can't. I honestly love you too much to do that. I will be a jerk if it means you'll love me, I'll keep you waiting if it means you'll dream of me tonight. I just want you to want me the same way I want you.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
__No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
__I'll tell you lies  
__If you don't like the truth  
__I don't wanna be bad  
__I don't wanna be bad  
__I don't wanna be bad_

If you really want a bad guy, hey, I'm here now. If you want an asshole over a nice guy, I've changed. If you want a guy who lies to you instead of a guy who will always tell you the truth, I can do that. I can do it, but it doesn't mean I want to.

_I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
__Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
__For you._

So that's all I have to say. You want a bad boy, and I'm here now. I hate every moment that I hurt you, but I do it for you. All I really want is to be bad enough for you.

* * *

SONG: "BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU" BY ALL TIME LOW  
NEXT SONG: "NOT YOUR FAULT" BY AWOLNATION


	20. Chapter 20: Not Your Fault

Ryder's POV

_Yeah!  
__She was built with a brain  
__And some swagger.  
__A little scream, a little cry,  
__Little laughter.  
__She's a ten,  
__I'm a joke in my own mind.  
__But she still loves to dance  
__With my punch lines._

You are amazing, Marley. I'm just a guy who can't really do anything right, I'm a joke. You might think you're not worthy of me, but I'm not worthy of you. I don't understand why you love me. I'm not good enough for you, not in my mind anyway.

_This love found us  
__Now I see it  
__This love up down  
__Please believe._

We should be together. You belong with me. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, I just didn't think I was good enough for you.

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby 'cause I'm crazy for you  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah  
__Maybe I'm a little confused  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby, it a wonderful news  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah._

I know that I get mad sometimes, I'm sorry I can't control myself. All I want you to know is that it was never anything you said or did. I love you, and because of that I can admit that you're right, there is something wrong with me. I just want you to know that all of my problems have nothing to do with you. I'm trying to straighten out my life, and nothing is fitting into place or making sense. I'm sorry, don't feel so bad, it's not your fault that I'm crazy.

_Oh, it's not that you should care,  
__I just wanted you to know._

I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway.

_I'm a fight with myself  
__Till I'm bleeding  
__Just a taste of your skin  
__Starts the healing.  
__Anyone from my past,  
__Get your ammo.  
__Find the sun in the dark side  
__Of my shadow._

The two side of me, the mean side and the nice side, are always at war. I'm fighting with myself, and you're the only one who can save me. I need anyone, anyone at all, to get me help.

_This love found us  
__Now I see it  
__This love up down  
__Please believe._

I know that your love and understanding are the only things that will save me, please save me, Marley.

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby 'cause I'm crazy for you  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah  
__Maybe I'm a little confused  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby, it a wonderful news  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah._

This isn't just me saying sorry, this is a cry for help to the only person that can help me. I really hope that you don't hate me, even though I know you should, but just remember that it's not your fault and I mean that. I want you to love me, I just hope it's not too late.

_Oh, it's not that you should care,  
__I just wanted you to know._

I know you shouldn't really care, but I just wanted you to know that I need you.

_Oh, it's not that you should care,  
__I just wanted you  
__Oh, it's not that you should care,  
__I just wanted you to know._

Please, just tell me you still care about me, I know that I don't deserve it, but just please, tell me you still love me, that's all I need.

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby 'cause I'm crazy for you  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah  
__Maybe I'm a little confused  
__It's not your fault  
__It's not your fault, yeah and  
__Baby, it a wonderful news  
__It's not your fault,  
__It's not your fault, yeah._

Nothing is your fault, please understand that. I love you, I just don't know how to act or how to show it. Please, I know you understand this, I've been there for you through the days you wouldn't eat and the days you would throw everything up, all I'm asking is for you to be here for me now, the way I was there for you.

_Oh, it's not that you should care,  
__I just wanted you to know._

So I guess all I have to say is that, I know you shouldn't care, but please do, because I need you.

* * *

**SONG: "NOT YOUR FAULT" BY AWOLNATION**  
**NEXT SONG: "ALWAYS" BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO**

* * *

Happy Mother's Day! c:


	21. Chapter 2: Always

Ryder's POV

_When the world gets too heavy  
__Put it on my back  
__I'll be your levy  
__You are taking me apart  
__Like bad glue  
__On a get well card._

I know that things are hard for you, but I just want you to know that if anything ever gets to be too much, you can lean on me and tell me all about it, I'm here for you. But sometimes the things you do tear me to pieces and I just don't know what to do. Like when you go days without eating, or when you look at Jake like you wonder what might have happened, or when you let the things Kitty says get to you.

_It was always you  
__Falling for me  
__Now there's always time  
__Calling for me  
__I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,  
__Blink back to let me know._

But, I also knew that someday we would be together. I knew that you were falling for me, and that I was falling for you. I know that I don't have a lot of time to spend with you, I mean with football, and the classes I'm taking to learn how to read better and everything, but anytime you need me, I'm here. I don't care what you do or say to me, I'm here for you and always will be, please just let me know that you feel the same way.

_I'm a fly that's trapped  
__In a web,__But I'm thinking that  
__My spider's dead  
__Oh, lonely, lonely, little life  
__I could kid myself  
__Thinking that I'm fine._

Sometimes I feel trapped, like there's no where to go, but I remember you, and then suddenly I know that whatever problem I'm facing, I can get through it, because I have you. And then, you'll be all buddy buddy with Jake and I start to think that I'm just kidding myself, because what would someone like you want with someone like me?

_It was always you  
__Falling for me  
__Now there's always time  
__Calling for me  
__I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,  
__Blink back to let me know._

But, at the end of the day, you were really falling for me. You would look over and smile at me and I knew, you loved being mine. Now we're getting older and going off to college and time isn't always on our side, but we make it work. You know that I'll always be here because I've seen you at your worst and never left you or let you drown in your misery, let me know that you'd do the same for me.

_That I'm skin and bone  
__Just a cane and a rusty throne  
__Oh, the castle's under siege  
__But the sign outside says "Leave me alone"_

But, you know that I'm still human, I feel insecure too. I'm made of the same things you are, and I don't feel like I'm worthy of you sometimes. I feel like I always need something or someone to lean on, and that I can't offer you everything you deserve. But what I have, I'll give it to you. My 'castle' is yours, and when you're there with me, I just want the world to leave us alone.

_It was always you  
__Falling for me  
__Now there's always time  
__Calling for me  
__I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,  
__Blink back to let me know.  
__(It was always you)  
__Blink back to let me know  
__(It was always you)_

But you always loved me for who I was, you fell in love with me and not some guy who would pretend to be someone he's not and hurt you in the end. Now, our jobs and our kids keep us busy and we don't always have time for each other, but when we do it's the most amazing thing in the world. It feels just like back in high school when everything was new and exciting. We were always meant for each other, and you always let me know that you feel the same way.

* * *

**Song: "Always" by Panic! At the Disco  
****Next Song: "They Long to be Close to You" by The Carpenters**


End file.
